Caliborn's planets
Due to the unusual nature of Caliborn's single player session he does not have one planet in his session but rather numerous planets. Over the course of his quest, Caliborn was stated to have conquered the lands in order to unlock minions that are likely the past selves of . Conquering the lands involved defeating all resistance and then the underling that ruled the planet. After that he would have to venture to the planet's core and retrieve a bomb before it destroyed the planet, then place the bomb in the correct location to knock the planet in the black hole at the center of his session. Earth During Caliborn's entry his sprite turned into a black hole and sucked his home planet into the session with him to serve as a starting point. While not a proper session planet, upon entry the denizen Yaldabaoth took up residence in the core of the planet, where Caliborn would have to reach him to allow him to take The Choice and unlock his true quest for his session. It was also the location of a strange computer and broadcast tower for which displayed the current act and narration on the page and allowed Caliborn to converse with the narrator. During the course of his quest, Caliborn has unlocked Upon finally encountering Yaldabaoth, Caliborn made The Choice to continue towards his true planet. This caused Skaia to solidify and explode into a black hole, an event known as the First Break. Skaia released the fifteen planets that Caliborn was to conquer in the process, though the planets corresponding to Crowbar, Matchsticks, and Quarters (the three Felt members dead at the start of the intermission) were unable to settle into orbit in time and were sucked into the black hole. 's land Little is known about this land, Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the first member of , . The planet had a to match 's hat. 's land Little is known about this land, Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the second member of , . The planet had a to match 's hat. 's land A planet in the style of Renaissance Russian architecture, the planet had a that matched 's hat and he was unlocked upon conquering the planet. 's land Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked . The planet had a matching 's hat. 's land A planet , the matches 's hat. The planet had turtles as consorts. Creatures resembling dolphins or sharks populate the water of the planet, referencing 's name. Green land A planet seen elsewhere in the session from the surface of 's land, given the proximity to 's land and its color, it is likely 's land. A land representing the 8 Ball in pool, being the eighth planet in the circle. Caliborn must skip this planet and return to it last, as pocketing it early would result in the destruction of his entire session. This land is the representation of in , as killing her would result (and indeed resulted) in the destruction of the Troll's universe. Other lands Other than the ones mentioned above, there are other planets within the session assigned to the remaining members of : , , , , , , , and , though Crowbar, Matchsticks, and Quarters's planets were initially consumed by the session's black hole. While was recruited after being banished from the trolls' session, there is still a planet representing her position regardless; it must be the last planet to be destroyed within the session, or else it will the whole session will be wiped out entirely. was created by ectobiology in the trolls' session, as such it is unknown if there will be a planet representing his position. However, 's ectobiological father, Lil Cal, was found on Earth and the monitors located on Earth are reminiscent of his omniscience, likewise as the cue ball, is unnumbered, much like Earth isn't a proper planet within the session. Once all the planets had been conquered, Earth, Caliborn's original planet, would come back to life as his true planet, where he must defeat Yaldabaoth to achieve victory. In the page showing Fin's planet, to the right of where the green land is another planet can be seen farther away and colored in gray. This is most likely another one of the planets, obscured by the darkness. Trivia *While most sessions of Sburb feature a game of chess, Caliborn's session seems to be more reminiscent of a game of pool; as the cue, he conquers the separate planets, thereby 'pocketing' the Felt members living there (and the planets themselves in a way, by destroying them). *The fact that he entered the session by entering a black hole brings to mind the image of a ball being pocketed, and - if the Earth represents the cue ball - a Scratch. *The pool ball themed planets and black hole pocket maybe be a reference to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy where it is mentioned that once a solar system was used for playing pool. Category:Sburb planets Category:Sburb planets